battle_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Hon Caiv
Hon Caiv (FE 5 - FE 59) was the leader of the Vino from FE 39 too FE 59. His father, the priest Ildo, was firm believer in the gods. Hon however scorned them calling them 'things of the mind'. Hon is most well known for being the leader of the Vino. While it will never be known, the belief that Hon killed his father to become leader of the Vino is widely thought to be true. History Early life Hon's mother, Mayt died a year after he was born leaving Ildo to look after Hon on his own. At the age of five Hon developed an interest in history. Soon after, at the age of eight he joined the Salis cult. The Salis was a small cult which had very few members. Hon was a fast learner and he quickly had became the head mage. at the age of fifteen Hon took control of the cult. It was shortly afterwards that his father discovered. Ildo greatly feared that his son would become a demon mage and had him go and learn from the monk Erno. Three years later Hon returned and maintained a mask for the rest of his father's life. He aided Ildo in setting up the Vino, but secretly he contuined to tune his skills. In FE 38 he rejoined the Salis. His father would never learn of this, because shortly after he fell ill and died. Hon is thought to have poisoned his father, so as to take control of the cult. Leader of the Vino After Ildo died the different priests came together and voted who should become the new leader. The votes where: five for Hon, three for Ny'il (a high priest in the cult) and seven for Koton (Ildo's other son). However Koton refused the position and Hon became the leader. It has been speculated that Hon blackmailed Koton into refusing, however, there is no solid evidence. Hon's first move was to merge the Salis cult with the Vino. Ny'il who had became the head protector decided that Hon was not fit to be the leader of the Vino and in early FE 40 he and the three most trusted protectors marched into Hon's home and attempted to remove his chain of office. Hon killed all four of them instantly. With nearly every protector dead, Hon declared to all the members of the Vino that they all must obey his orders, or leave the cult, and that the Vino would worship the true gods (the demons). Death Hon died on August 1st, FE 59, when stabbed in the back by master assassin Alkin Joqi, who had become a member of the Vino's inner circle, and confident to Hon. Hon was stabbed in lung, just moments before he burnt Alkin to crisp. He suffered from blood loss, and after a few minutes he drowned in his own blood. Hon had had a hunch that Alkin was not the simple farmer he claimed to be, but had abandoned such ideas when Alkin repeatedly proved his loyalty to the Vino, and too Hon specifically. After Hon's death, the Vino quickly disbanded, members disappearing, and farmers going back to farming, leaving the gods to themselves. However, this was not too last... Education The Family Hon was the younger of two brothers. Koton, his elder brother, was a model student too his father and tutors, but would secretly beat Hon. It has been theorized that this is the reason that Hon joined the Salis cult. Ildo, Hon's father, is thought too have been kind to Hon, but slightly harsh at times, and due to his duties as a priest, and as the leader of the Vino, he often left his children to there own devices. Category:Character Category:First Era